Restons amis
by Parfum Cassis
Summary: OS. Angelina Johnson et Olivier Dubois sont amis. A-M-I-S. Mais que faut-il faire pour que les gens comprennent?


Arborant un large sourire satisfait, Angelina atterrit gracieusement sur la pelouse du stade, et, une fois ses deux pieds à terre, embrassa son balai dans un rituel tout sportif.

- Angiiiiiiiiiiie! s'écria Alicia qui accourait dans sa direction. Tu as été formidable! On a été formidables!

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'étira encore: le match avait vraiment été incroyable! Le résultat avait d'abord été très serré, mais durant les vingt dernières minutes les Gryffondors avaient multiplié les coups d'éclat et les Serdaigles n'avaient pas pu tenir la distance.

- On est les meilleures poursuiveuses du mon-de! répliqua-t-elle en agitant frénétiquement les mains.

- Ouiiii! On n'a jamais marqué autant de buts! Et les jumeaux ont été grandioses! Et ton copain…

Le sourire d'Angelina se figea. Combien de fois allait-elle devoir le répéter?

- Olivier n'est pas mon copain, Alicia.

Mais son amie balaya la rectification d'un geste de la main:

- Il a été super. Oh voilà Fred! Fred tu es génial!

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils dans une grimace faussement prétentieuse et gratifia Angelina d'une grande claque dans le dos:

- Vous avez été géniales aussi! Angie, bravo, maintenant on est vraiment sûrs que tu n'as pas été prise juste parce que tu couches avec le capitaine!

- Je ne… On est juste amis, Fred.

- Angelina!

Elle se retourna et vit son amie Ellen qui approchait. Les élèves avaient envahit le terrain, et de nombreuses filles commençaient notamment à s'agglutiner autour de Fred et de Harry qui venait de les rejoindre.

- C'était superbe! s'exclama Ellen. Tout le monde ne va plus avoir d'yeux que pour toi! Et Olivier va sans doute bien te récompenser! ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- On ne sort pas…

- Le gardien est trop beau! entendit-elle alors une fille s'exclamer derrière elle. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il était avec…

- MAIS MERDE!

Et Angelina s'éloigna à grands pas vers les vestiaires sous le regard effaré de ses amis et de la jeune fan qui ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait dit de mal.

**oOoOo**

C'est un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi qu'elle décida de prendre les choses en main. Après le dîner, elle remonta prestement dans la Salle Commune parée de rouge et d'or, et repéra vite son ami Olivier qui feuilletait les pages sportives de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle s'assit bien droit dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face et attendit qu'il daigne baisser le journal, ce qu'il fit assez rapidement.

- Oh Angie! Ca va? Dis-donc, tu ne sais pas ce que m'a dit McGonagall quand…

- Olivier, il faut qu'on parle.

Il s'interrompit et la regarda avec inquiétude. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler comme ça.

- Olivier. Il faut que tu me répondes très sincèrement, d'accord? Bien. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble?

Le visage du jeune homme se décomposa. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un trou béant, ses yeux manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites, et ses joues et ses oreilles devinrent aussi rouge que les tentures derrière lui. Il hésita quelques secondes, passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux, puis après une grande inspiration, se lança:

- Ecoute Angelina. Tu es une fille géniale, tu le sais. Je t'aime beaucoup, mais…

- Bon, très bien, répondit-elle d'un air joyeux.

L'effarement d'Olivier se fit encore plus flagrant. Avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, il secoua lentement la tête en signe de totale incompréhension.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, espèce d'andouille, continua Angie en levant les yeux au ciel. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'on était sur la même longueur d'ondes… Parce que tout le monde croit qu'on sort ensemble et ça me rend folle, pas toi?

Encore en état de choc, il se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Bon, ça me rassure. Je te jure que si Lee fait encore une seule réflexion, surtout durant le match, je le transforme en panneau d'affichage - non, je ne sais pas faire ça, mais j'apprendrai. Bref! Je crois que j'ai une idée pour qu'on nous fiche la paix…

**oOoOo**

C'était un dimanche après-midi anormalement beau, même pour un mois de mai, et les deux-tiers des élèves au moins avaient investi le parc. La plupart bronzait, d'autres se reposaient au pied d'un arbre, certains courageux trempaient même leurs pieds dans le lac. Le calme et la tranquillité étaient de rigueur, sauf pour quelques premières années qui s'amusaient à se courir après près du château.

C'était le moment parfait pour l'exécution du plan qu'Angelina et Olivier avaient mis en place la veille.

Le jeune homme avait pris place au milieu de la grande pelouse, là où il pouvait être vu et entendu de tous, et, armé d'un crayon et d'un bout de parchemin, mettait en place diverses stratégies pour le prochain match de la saison, son dernier à Poudlard. Le soleil chauffait et il était sur le point de s'assoupir quand Angelina arriva dans sa direction à vive allure, la colère déformant son visage.

- C'est quoi, ça? hurla-t-elle en lui jetant un bout de papier à la figure.

Il regarda aux alentours d'un air gêné: de nombreuses têtes s'étaient relevées ou retournées pour observer avec curiosité quelle était l'animation qui venait troubler le calme de leur après-midi. Angelina, elle, n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Elle attendait une réponse.

- Ce n'est qu'une lettre d'une supportrice, Angie…

- D'une _supportrice_? répéta-t-elle avec rage. Tu me prends pour une idiote? Tu crois que je ne sais pas jeter un sort de révélation? « Retrouve-moi à vingt heures en haut de la tour d'Astronomie »?!? Qui c'est cette fille?

- Angie, enfin…

- J'espère que tu as une bonne explication!

Il se releva quelque peu pour atteindre la position assise et protégeant ses yeux du soleil avec sa main, regarda en l'air vers la jeune fille.

- Angie, je te jure que je ne suis pas allé rejoindre cette fille. Je reçois des lettres comme ça de temps en temps, c'est parce que je suis capitaine de l'équipe... Toi aussi, tu as des fans…

Elle haussa les épaules avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Angelina, je te jure qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé, ok? Je te le jure. Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

Elle haussa les épaules à s'assit à côté de lui. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans le parc, tous les élèves suivaient la scène avec avidité, mais ils firent comme s'ils se n'en étaient pas aperçus.

- Je voudrais te faire confiance. J'essaie. Vraiment. Mais avec toutes ces filles qui t'adulent, c'est absolument impossible… Comment savoir que tu n'es pas à la tour d'astronomie avec n'importe quelle greluche dès que j'ai le dos tourné?

Il lui saisit le bras et lui lança son regard le plus compréhensif.

- Je sais, Angie - même si bon, faut pas exagérer, je ne suis pas un coureur de jupons, non plus, rajouta-t-il avec reproche avant d'emprunter de nouveau un ton plein d'emphase. Mais que puis-je faire? Je suis sincère quand je te dis que je ne vois aucune de ces filles, mais si tu ne me crois pas maintenant, quand le pourras-tu?

Elle releva la tête et le regarda avec une mélancolie légèrement surjouée.

- Olivier, je crois que nous devrions rester ami. Toutes ces histoires me rendent folle, tu sais, et je ne veux pas que cela dégénère, je ne veux pas te perdre pour des bêtises.

- Tu veux rompre? demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

- Pour sauver notre amitié, répondit-elle immédiatement.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants puis hocha dramatiquement la tête.

- Tu as raison Angie. S'il faut choisir, je préfère rester ton ami.

Elle afficha un petit sourire rassuré.

- Tant mieux. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Olivier.

Elle resta immobile quelques secondes à le regarder dans les yeux, puis saisit joyeusement le bout de parchemin:

- Alors, ce sont les stratégies pour le match?

Il acquiesça et le reste des élèves tourna le dos, reprenant leurs activités premières. Le spectacle était fini, et si la conclusion avait été un peu bâclée, tout le monde avait cependant compris le message: Angelina Johnson et Olivier Dubois n'étaient maintenant plus que des amis.

La poursuiveuse adressa un clin d'œil à son capitaine et reporta son attention sur les tactiques complexes qu'il avait dessinées.


End file.
